


what happened to bulletproof weeks (in your arms)

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (i would), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Reincarnation, Yes again, ig robb and theon are huge nerds i mean who even buys matching captain america hats from etsy, no really do not look for any plot here this is just fluff and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's a week after their fight when Robb finally gives in.</i> Featuring rain and matching Captain America/Winter Soldier hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happened to bulletproof weeks (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightanddaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightanddaze/gifts).



> tumblr user [nightanddaze](http://nightanddaze.tumblr.com) requested Robb/Theon, "you look like you're in pain" for the h/c words meme and I filled it forever ago. I'm posting it now because I'm lazy as fuck. all you need to know is that Robb and Theon were already in a relationship before the memories crashed back down on them.

It’s a week afterwards when Robb finally gives in, walks back to their apartment, and raises a hand to knock on the door.

He stops, then turns away and slumps down to a sitting position on the front step. It’s been a week since he and Theon blew up at each other, spitting and snarling words about the past and the things they’d done to each other then. If Robb closes his eyes he can hear himself saying, _I trusted you like you were my own brother, and the second I turned away you stabbed me in the back like the fucking traitor I should’ve guessed you were,_ see the heartbroken flash of betrayal on Theon’s face before he snapped back, his voice harsh and sharp like the crack of a whip, _you can’t be a traitor if you were taken hostage, but I don’t expect you to care_.

"Stupid," he says out loud to himself. He takes the cap off and looks down at it—Theon had bought them both matching hats off Etsy, to celebrate _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ coming out at last. Steve’s shield is emblazoned in the front of Robb’s, but this hat has a red star on grey cloth.

It’s been a week since Robb stormed out of their house in a fury with the hat and his clothes and whatever else he could grab, and in that week he’s had Jon and Ygritte and Sansa and Arya and everybody else he knows shouting at him, because how could he be so goddamn _stupid_ to throw away what he and Theon had?

_I remembered he betrayed me in a past life,_ had seemed like a perfectly good excuse on Monday. It’s Saturday now, and he’s thinking it’s a stupid one.

He turns the hat over. He’s not even sure he should be here, what with all that he said to Theon just a week ago. In fact, he should probably just leave the damn hat on the doorstep and get out of here, because god knows leaving the hat is what he came here to do.

He’s strongly considering it and hating himself for it when he feels the first drops of water landing on his neck. Just a few seconds later, the rain starts coming down in buckets and soaking him to the skin, and he curses. _Should’ve listened to the weather guy,_ he thinks.

He stands up, knocks on the door. No one answers. He tries the doorknob—locked, and here he’s left his key at Jon’s. Goddammit, he didn’t think this plan through.

He lets his head fall against the door with an audible thunk. Then he turns, leans against the door and slumps once more to the ground, and maybe he bows his head and draws his knees up to his chest and lets the tears fall from his eyes.

"Stupid," he mutters, tasting salty tears and feeling his nose get stuffy and his clothes get soaked and not caring at all, “stupid, _stupid_ —Jon was right, damn him, I never should’ve said any of that, I should’ve just shoved all that down and away—god, I fucked it up, I fucked it up worse than I did when I was a damn _king_ , Christ—if I could go back—I don’t know, I wouldn’t say any of that—”

"You look like hell," Theon’s voice cuts in, and Robb looks up at last.

There’s an umbrella keeping the rain off Theon, and on his head is a hat with Captain America’s shield emblazoned on it. Theon’s staring at him like he can’t quite decide between yelling at him or throwing his arms around him and kissing him, and Robb—Robb surges up and wraps his arms around him, fists clenching in Theon’s jacket, babbling _fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should’ve just kept quiet—_

Theon returns the hug, and there’s a stream of words in Robb’s ear as well, _I should’ve been there, I should’ve died with you,_ and the umbrella falls to the ground just as they both fall onto their knees, holding each other tight. Robb moves a little, hands going to the sides of Theon’s face, before he surges forward and kisses him, desperate and needy and passionate, and they’re both getting soaked and Robb doesn’t fucking _care_.

"Robb," Theon gasps, when they break apart, " _Robb_ , for fuck’s sake—we both fucked this up, god, we’re both complete fuck-ups in _two lives_ , aren’t we?”

Robb laughs, lets his head fall against Theon’s. “At least we get a chance,” he says, his voice choked with tears. “I’m sorry.”

"Well, that makes the two of us," Theon says. "I was going to give you your hat back, you know. Had a speech prepared and everything, then Jon told me you went back here and—you are an asshole, Stark, you made me throw my speech out the window. I was going to try to be _mad_ at you.” He lets out a laugh as well, and it sounds slightly hysterical. “But god, after—after what I remembered, I don’t know if I’ll ever be angry at you like that again. And I’m sorry too. For everything, then and now.”

"Doesn’t matter," Robb says. "It’s literally thousands of years in the past, it was stupid of me to get mad at you because of some dead guy’s memories—"

"Then it was stupid of me too," Theon huffs. "God, Robb. My week was hell, Asha yelled at me and threatened to come over to break both your legs."

"Jon said pretty much the same thing," Robb says. He kisses Theon again, slower and lighter, and when they break away again he says, "Now and always?"

Theon nods, and says, “Now and always. Now let’s get inside before we both catch a cold.”


End file.
